Wishy Witch
Wishy Witch is the monster of the week that appeared in the episode Wishful Thinking in Justice Squadron: Comicger. She was actually one of the earliest monsters that appeared in the Comicger comics, appearing all the way back in Issue #3. Wishy Witch was sent by Darkanos after Vistosam was spying on William Keiko, Monica Scaleman, and Maple Howler while they were making wishes at the fountain in the park. As her name suggests, Wishy Witch can grant the wishes of anyone, but there's a catch: the wishes aren't what the wishers had in mind (i.e. if you wished for money, you'd end up getting arrested for counterfeit, which is what happened to Gerald and Harold, or if you wished to be a star, you'd get blasted into space). But, Wishy Witch could hold her own in combat, as well, since she was able to deal with the Comicgers when they came by to try and stop her. Afterwards, the Comicgers realized that her wish-granting powers came from her wand, and they had to wish for her wand to be in their hands in order to destroy it. With help from the extra Rangers, Maple did just that, and threw the wand to William and Monica for them to destroy with their laser spears. Wishy Witch was then sent back to the comics by the new Ultimate Comic Carrier Robo. Wishy Witch also appeared in A Horrifying Game by Grave Danger when Infafre trapped the Comicgers in his enchanted board game at Crystal Comics' Halloween Party. She was the fourth battle of the game, and the Comicgers had to defeat her in order to set Alyssa Ottersfield free, who had just lost the previous battle, and was sent to the crypt. They had one minute to get the wand out of Wishy Witch's hands, and destroy it with their Art Lasers in order to defeat her. They managed to do so with only seconds to spare, freeing Alyssa from her imprisonment. Wishy Witch also attended the monster convention in Turning the Last Page at the Beariott Hotel as part of Darkanos' ultimate plan to take over Petropolis, and was also part of the invasion of the city. She was ultimately defeated, and sent back to the comics when Steve, Maple, Aaron, Linda, Alyssa, and Julian fought her off along with the other monsters while Rozoson dealt with the core Comicgers. Trivia *Wishy Witch was inspired by the Marvel comics equivalent to the witch from Arthurian legend, Morgan le Fay. *When TUFFAgentShepherd designed Wishy Witch, he used the available materials featured in the "Arabian Nights" Flash game on www.azaleasdolls.com, making her the only Comicger monster to be designed as such. *Wishy Witch is the third female monster to appear in Justice Squadron: Comicger. *Wishy Witch is the first monster to be defeated by the Ultimate Comic Carrier Robo. *There was originally going to be a similar monster to her appear in Video Squadron: Gamerman, but because Wishy Witch appeared in Comicger, said monster was pushed over to the next official series, Traffic Squadron: Roadranger. Category:Justice Squadron: Comicger Category:Monsters Category:Comicger Monsters Category:Female Monsters Category:Magic-themed Monsters Category:Forces of Styx